Todo es obra de Aslan
by AsRiver
Summary: ¿Que paso cuando Digory se entero que los Penvensie fueron a Narnia? ¿Que pensó Peter cuando supo que su primo malcriado fue a su amada Narnia? ¿Cual fue la reacción de Edmund cuando Eustace le contó que había regresado a Narnia junto con una compañera? Lo que deben saber que todo siempre es obra de Aslan
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia: Narnia no me pertenece, pertenece al increíble CS Lewis**_

* * *

Esa mañana, después de tomar su desayuno, Polly Plummer salió al porche de su casa y se dirigió al buzón para ver si no tenía correspondencia.

Recibió unas facturas, una carta de una amiga suya y la última era una carta de Digory Kirke.

Polly sonrió y se dirigió a su pequeña sala, tomo la carta de su amigo de infancia, se puso unos lentes de lectura y comenzó a leer.

 _Querida Polly_

 _Ha ocurrido algo extraordinario en mi casa, supongo que pensaras que mi casa, donde pasamos todos los veranos, es tan vieja que es imposible que sea más extraordinaria de lo que ya es. Con semejantes habitaciones llenas de armaduras, libros, pinturas, etc. Pero te aseguro querida Polly que lo más extraordinario ocurrió justamente en la habitación mas pequeña de la casa y que solo contiene un armario._

 _Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente: una mañana llegaron a mi estudio Peter y Susan Pevensie (los chicos que se están quedando en mi casa debido a los bombardeos) vinieron a pedirme consejo pues Lucy, su hermana menor, aseguraba que había encontrado un mundo mágico dentro del ropero. No le creyeron, después Lucy llego a decirles que había vuelto entrar en ese mundo mágico y que esta vez Edmund le había acompañado. El chico aseguro que solo estaban jugando y acuso a Lucy de mentirosa. Ante la situación los mayores vinieron a pedirme consejo y yo aconseje que debían creer en su hermana, ya que nunca decía mentiras y no estaba loca._

 _Cuando se fueron intente no pensar mas en el asunto, pero lo encontré difícil. Polly, la pequeña Lucy tiene la edad cuando nosotros fuimos a Narnia y nosotros sabemos muy bien que existen otros mundos. Solo hasta ese momento volví a recordar que el ropero está hecho con la madera del manzano que pertenece a Narnia. ¿Sería posible que ese insignificante ropero, único recuerdo de nuestras aventuras de infancia, es una puerta a Narnia? O ¿Una puerta hacia otro mundo?_

 _La verdad la descubrí el día de hoy, la Sra. Macready acababa de despedir a unas visitas, cuando llegaron corriendo a mi estudio los Pevensie, sus miradas tenían un brillo extraño y parecía que acababan de salir de un sueño. Empezaron a relatarme que todos habían entrado al ropero en un intento de que los visitantes no los vieran (en otras palabras, de la Sra. Macready no los regañara) y llegaron a Narnia, que estaba siendo gobernada por La Bruja Blanca, Jadis, (te puedo asegurar que se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír ese nombre) y la había condenado a un invierno eterno. Ellos eran los cuatro niños de una profecía que junto con Aslan derrotarían a la bruja._

 _Te contare mejor la historia en otra carta, los niños estaban tan excitados que les era difícil poner en orden todas sus ideas. Solo puedo decir que después de derrotar a la bruja ellos se convirtieron en Reyes y Reinas de Narnia y la gobernaron por más de dieciséis años. ¡Dieciséis años Polly!, casi toda una vida y ahora regresaban a Inglaterra de nuevo como niños. Los pobres se sentían culpables por dejar su reino desprotegido y sin poder decir adiós._

 _Creo que cualquier adulto les habría dicho que solo había sido un sueño o que tenían una gran imaginación. Que no debían preocuparse por nada. Pero yo no lo hice. Al terminar de oír su relato me levanté de la silla y les hice una reverencia y dije: "Sus Majestades no deberían estar melancólicos, pues los tiempos pertenecen a Aslan y Él sabe cuándo volverán". Me miraron atónitos y Peter fue el primero en decir: "Profesor…acaso usted? …" Antes de que terminara de hablar conteste: "Si, he estado antes en Narnia, cuando Aslan la creo" Y empecé a narrarles nuestra historia._

 _Nos pasamos horas hablando de viejos tiempos, nos perdimos la cena, sino hubiera sido por la Sra Macready, que llego muy preocupada porque ninguno apareció en el comedor, habríamos seguido toda la noche._

 _Ahora los cuatro reyes duermen en sus habitaciones y yo, querida Polly, me vuelvo a sentir como un niño. He abierto la ventana de mi estudio y hasta mi llega el aire cálido de la noche, pero yo solo puedo pensar en el aire tan vigorizante de Narnia y en el canto de Aslan._

 _Antes estaba un poco abrumado porque no sabía qué hacer con estos cuatro chicos que solo discutían. Pero ahora comprendo que todo fue obra de Aslan, todo siempre es gracias a Él._

 _Con amor_

 _Digory_

 _PD: Gracias por recomendarme hacer un armario al manzano caído. Creo que jamás te lo había agradecido, pero ahora, gracias, gracias Polly. Eres la mejor amiga que este pobre profesor ha podido tener._

Polly levanto la mirada de la carta, se quitó los lentes y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Afuera se escuchaba el tráfico de las calles, los pasos y las conversaciones de las personas, pero ella no las escuchaba, ella solo puede oír el canto de un León y como se iban creando los árboles y los animales, pensó en el farol, en su amigo Fresón, en el rey Frank y la reina Helen, en los anillos y en un manzano que estuvo plantado en el patio trasero de su vecino, hasta que una terrible tormenta lo derribo. Vio a su amigo como derraba lágrimas de pesar por ese manzano y como ella intentando de que se sintiera mejor le recomendó que lo convirtiera en un armario.

Quien iba a pensar que Aslan se valdría de el para que unos niños pudieran salvar a su querida Narnia.

"¡Oh Aslan!" pensó Polly con lágrimas de alegría en su rostro "todo es obra tuya siempre, gracias"

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos. Soy nueva escribiendo sobre las Crónicas de Narnia, pero siempre las he amado desde niña. Algunos de los capítulos serán como este, en forma de cartas y otros en no lo serán.**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias por leer**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Advertencia: Narnia no me pertenece, pertenece al increíble CS Lewis.**_

 _ **Este capítulo está dedicado a Lizzy**_

Peter observaba a sus hermanos y su primo, estaban los cuatro en la estación del tren, el verano había terminado y el, estaba recogiendo a sus hermanos para llevarlos de vuelta a Finchley.

Hacía tres semanas que recibió un telegrama de parte de Edmund, solo decía unas palabras, que para cualquiera le hubieran parecido triviales, pero para Peter cobraron mucho sentido.

 _Hemos ido a casa_

Casa

Peter sabía que Edmund no se refería a Finchley, se refería a Narnia, su casa, su verdadero hogar.

Así que planeo todo lo posible para ir a Cambridge lo más rápido que se pudiera.

Peter esperaba con ansias la historia de Edmund y Lucy, quería saber porque Aslan los había vuelto a llamar, su corazón latía angustiado por saber si algo malo había pasado en su querida Narnia. Como Sumo Monarca era su responsabilidad velar por su país. Pero el ya no podía regresar. Aun le dolía no volver a pisar su tierra. Pero el también sabía que Aslan tenía sus motivos. Y como rey acepto la situación.

Lo que realmente no esperaba a su llegada era un saludo de su odioso primo Eustace, seguido por un abrazo de Lucy y un apretón de manos de Edmund. Los tres hablaban al mismo tiempo con mucha energía que apenas se podía entender lo que decían.

–¡Hey! No les entiendo nada – Peter recordó que dijo eso muy divertido al ver tanta excitación –¿les parece Lucy y Edmund si vamos a caminar?

Lo que no esperaba es que Lucy invitara a Eustace a su paseo y que el niño aceptara de buena gana. Todo tuvo más sentido cuando empezó a oír el relato de sus hermanos.

¡Por el León! ¿Eustace Clarence en Narnia?

¿Su fastidioso primo en su querida Narnia?

¿Por qué Aslan lo había dejado entrar? Ese niño habría acabado con su país, era un peligro, y si había llamado a sus hermanos porque Narnia estaba en peligro, ¿para que dejar entrar al niño mas odioso de todo Inglaterra?

Peter oyó toda la historia, se alegró que Narnia estaba en tiempos de paz (se quitó un gran peso de encima), se imaginó el _Viajero del Alba_ (más tarde vio la pintura en el cuarto de Lucy), dio un grito de júbilo al saber el fin del mercado de esclavos, se rio de como Reepicheep le dio una lección a Eustace por robarse la comida y dudo por un momento cuando escucho que su primo se convirtió en dragón y que a partir de ahí todo cambio.

Se regañó a si mismo por ser tan incrédulo, él había visto que en Narnia todo era posible.

Y ahí estaban, en la estación, esperando el tren que los llevaría junto con sus padres y Susan.

Pero Peter no podía dejar de ver a su primo, el cambio era notable. Se veía un poco melancólico y no se alejaba mucho de Edmund, parecía que se había convertido en su sombra. Sin embargo, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que podía ver en Edmund, Lucy y Susan, y estaba seguro que él también lo tenía. Tenía un aire de tranquilidad, el mismo cuando Aslan sopla en ti. Y si uno observaba bien podría darse cuenta que tenía un ligero bronceado, ganado por tantas horas en alta mar, también se puede observar que tenía algunos callos en las manos, producido por practicar con la espada y por hacer trabajos pesados. Y lo más importante, Eustace daba auténticas carcajadas, no risas fingidas que antes daba por mera cortesía, están eran risas de alegría. Peter podía observar como su primo y Lucy reían de buena gana, pues al parecer su hermana estaba contando una anécdota de cuando ellos reinaron en Narnia. Eustace se secaba las lágrimas producidas por la risa y siguió escuchando interesado la historia.

Su mirada cambio súbitamente cuando escucho el silbido del tren. Llegaba la hora de despedirse.

Edmund le palmeo el hombro y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que seguirían en contacto. Lucy abrazo a Eustace y le dijo que siempre recordara que todo es obra de Aslan.

La mente de Peter hizo clic al oir eso.

Toda tenía sentido ahora, si Eustace nunca hubiera ido a Narnia, jamás habría sabido que significa la amistad, habría estado solo el resto de su vida por ser tan odioso. Los Pevensie eran sus únicos parientes y la familia siempre se necesita.

¡Por León! Por eso Aslan lo dejo entrar a Narnia, para Eustace fuera feliz de verdad.

Peter dio una gran sonrisa y abrazo a Eustace, mientras los demás subían al tren, y le susurró al oído:

–Bienvenido a casa primo

La sonrisa que Eustace le dio a Peter no tuvo precio, era la sonrisa más auténtica que Peter haya visto en su vida.

Definitivamente esto era obra de Aslan.

 _ **¿Qué tal? Espero sus reviews con ansias.**_

 _ **Doy las gracias a Lizzie por motivarme a seguir, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Esta especialmente dedicado para ti.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo es el último, esta es una historia corta. Espero que les siga gustando.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y saludos**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Se que he tardado mucho tiempo, lo siento, al principio estuve muy ocupada para escribir y después tuve un bloqueo de escritor. Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo, pero aquí está. Espero que les agrade.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Narnia no me pertenece. Es del magnífico CS Lewis.**_

Era jueves. Día de correo. Para Edmund era el día más esperado de la semana.

Mientras sus compañeros solían recibir una carta una vez por semana o cada dos, Edmund Pevensie recibía cinco o seis cartas cada semana.

–Niels tienes correo, Peffer…lo siento esta semana no hay nada para ti – el prefecto iba entregando la correspondencia a cada alumno – …Pevensie: aquí tienes tu correo…Petterson tie…

Una vez que tomo su correo, Edmund corrió hacia su habitación, sin importarle en importunar a los demás.

Una vez en su habitación se sentó en su escritorio, prendió una lampara y empezó a rasgar el primer sobre, la primera carta era sus padres, la segunda era del profesor Kirke con quien mantenía una larga correspondencia sobre temas filosóficos, la tercera era de Peter y su vida universitaria, la cuarta era de Lucy, donde ella le narraba con lujo de detalle sobre su vida escolar y la añoranza de Narnia, la quinta carta a veces era de Susan, su hermana mayor no solía escribirle con frecuencia y si lo hacía solo hablaba sobre las fiestas escolares. La sexta y última carta era de su primo Eustace.

Edmund sonrío al llegar a esa carta, como lo había prometido, el y su primo estaban siempre en contacto. Eustace le escribía con frecuencia sobre su horrible escuela, pero la mayoría de las cartas tenían un tema específico: Narnia. Eustace quería saber todo sobre Narnia y al único que le tenía suficiente confianza era a Edmund.

Es así como Edmund le contaba sobre las reglas que tienen caballeros, su reinado en Narnia, algunas leyendas, la comida narniana, las canciones, las batallas y algunos asuntos diplomáticos (esos asuntos aburrían mucho a Eustace, pero jamás se atrevió a decirle a su primo).

La carta que esta semana le había enviado Eustace era muy larga en comparación a las anteriores, Edmund enarco una ceja, por lo regular era el primo mayor el que escribía cartas largas, Eustace era particularmente malo en narrar historias, así que siempre escribía solo lo necesario y que fuera coherente para los demás. El largo de la carta le hizo sospechar a Edmund que algo había pasado con su primo, el jamás se atrevería a escribir una carta tan larga.

"¿Sera que Eustace?" pensó Edmund "No, es imposible. Apenas pasaron dos meses desde que estuvimos ahí."

No serbia de nada partirse la cabeza en intentar averiguar que contenía la carta, lo más sensato era abrirla y empezar a leer.

 _Querido Edmund_

 _¡No vas a creer lo que nos ocurrió! ¡Edmund fue fantástico! Después de dos aburridos meses escolares por fin pude ser feliz. Pole esta cambiadísima, ella tampoco cree que estuvo ahí por tres meses, tuve que pellizcarla varias veces para decirle que no fue un sueño y…._

 _¡Caspita! Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, te estoy contando todo mal. Charcosombrío me dijo que soy terrible contando historias. En fin, aquí voy de nuevo._

 _Volví a Narnia, no fui solo, Pole me acompaño, ella es una compañera de escuela. Ese día ella se estaba escondiendo de ellos detrás del gimnasio, cuando yo llegué la encontré llorando, para intentar animarla le ofrecí un dulce de menta. Pole me pregunto porque había cambiado tanto y le conte que había ido a Narnia. Ya se que vas a decir Edmund, que he roto las reglas. Que debería ser más cuidadoso. Se que ella pudo juzgarme de loco o de mentiroso, pero ella me creyó Ed. Los deseábamos ir a Narnia y se lo queríamos pedir a Aslan, alzamos nuestros brazos y nos dirigimos al Este, pero en ese momento llegaron ellos y empezaron a perseguirnos, asi que corrimos a la puerta que esta al final, rogando que estuviera abierta, si lo estaba, pero al abrirla nos dimos cuenta que daba a un verde prado soleado, los colores resaltaban en ese lugar, con un poco de miedo entramos ahí (después descubrí que estuvimos en el país de Aslan)_

 _Llegamos a un acantilado, el más alto que he visto en mi vida, estaba muy alto, ni cuando era dragón alcance a ver tanta altura, me dio miedo, pero Pole…_

Edmund siguió leyendo sobre la aventura de su pequeño primo y su nueva amiga Pole. Su primo no era muy bueno narrando, pero Edmund entendió gran parte de la historia. Al terminar de leer no podía dejar de imaginarse de las desoladas y frías tierras del norte. Recordar a los gigantes, el castillo de Harfang (cuando el reino se sabía que los gigantes de ahí comían humanos, fue una de las razones por las cuales Peter fue a la guerra, al parecer los narnianos lo olvidaron). Sintio un escalofrío al saber que Caspian era un anciano y al final de la aventura se marchó al país de Aslan, cuando hace dos meses lo habían visto como un joven rey a bordo de _Viajero del Alba_ , definitivamente no le gustaba ese asunto con los tiempos narnianos. Recordó a Trumpkin, el QA, ahora un anciano sordo, pero de seguro muy sabío. La Dama de la Saya Verde le trajo recuerdos mas oscuros, pero intento no profundizar en ellos. Los Menos de la Marisma siempre habían sido dramáticos y muy francos, Edmund río cuando supo de Eustace había tenido por compañero a uno.

Cuando Cair Paravel paso sobre su mente, recordó sus grandes salones, el salón el trono, los banquetes, su habitación, la sala del tesoro. Eustace contaba en su carta que en la cena de Cair Paravel, un poeta les narro la historia de Cor y Aravis. Esa historia le trajo recuerdos más remotos, en un tiempo cuando él era adulto y un rey. Por su mente paso Calormen, Anvard, Rabadash, el Rey Lune, el atrevido Corin, su hermano Cor, Aravis la tarkeena, el caballo Bree, la yegua Hwin, lord Peridan, el Sr Tumnus, Oreius, entre otros.

Suspiro

Extrañaba su casa, le era muy difícil aceptar que jamás volvería a ella. Cuando volvió a Inglaterra por primera vez, después de vivir 15 años en Narnia, le costó readaptarse a la vida de niño, de un civil, no de un rey y un guerrero. Sin embargo, siempre pensó que en algún momento Aslan los volvería a llamar a Narnia. Siempre tuvo fe en El. Un año después, para ellos, volvieron a Narnia, pero descubrieron que habían pasado mil años desde que eran reyes y reinas. Fue un golpe duro para todos. Sin embargo, de nuevo Edmund volvió a confiar en Aslan y acepto su voluntad. En su tercer viaje a Narnia, Edmund estaba aliviado porque no habían pasado mil años de nuevo, solo unos cinco años. Amo cada parte del viaje en barco. Era dichoso. Pero cuando Aslan le dijo a Lucy y a el que jamás volverían, su corazón se rompió.

Edmund observo una pintura en óleo de un león, el mismo Aslan, que estaba sobre su escritorio. Esta pintura la hizo Lucy después de su último viaje, hizo varias copias y se las dio a sus hermanos, a Eustace, al profesor y a la tía Polly.

–Siempre he confiado en ti– le dijo a la pintura– siempre lo he hecho. Tu sabes que esto es difícil para mí, tu sabes que me duele no volver. Y sé que debo aceptar tu voluntad…siempre la he aceptado. Pero ahora me cuesta trabajo hacerlo. Todo ha cambiado desde que nos dijiste que no volveríamos. He intentado ser fuerte para los demás para mantenernos unidos, sin embargo, mi esfuerzo ha sido en vano, porque Susan empieza a olvidar Narnia… te empieza olvidar a ti. –Edmund se dio cuenta que en ese momento estaba derramando lágrimas, toda la frustración de estos meses salió– Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer, si no puedo volver?

La imagen de Aslan no respondió (como esperaba Edmund que lo hiciera), la campanilla de la escuela sonó, era hora de la cena. Edmund se levantó y salió de habitación, no tenía muchas ganas de cenar, pero tendría problemas sino se presentaba en el comedor.

Unas horas mas tarde regreso a su habitación dispuesto a irse a la cama. Se dio cuenta que había dejado toda su correspondencia en su escritorio y que se corria el riesgo que alguien mas la leyera. Edmund no quería que nadie leyera cosas tan privadas y empezó a guardar todas las cartas en un cajón secreto que tenía. Al llegar a la carta de Eustace se fijó que no había terminado de leer, le faltaba una página mas.

 _Creo que lo que mas he aprendido en este viaje es a tener fe. Lucy tenía razón. Todo es obra de Aslan. Él nos dio las señales, pero como dijo Charcosombrio, El jamás nos dijo como iban a suceder las cosas. Todo ese tiempo debíamos confiar en Aslan. Como nos dijo Rilian, Aslan siempre será nuestro señor y nuestro guía, aun en los momentos mas oscuros de nuestra vida, aunque no sepamos hacia donde nos lleva. Incluso El comprende nuestro dolor, lo descubrí cuando lloramos por la muerte de Caspian._

 _No sé cuándo Pole y yo volveremos a Narnia. Puede que sea en dos meses, o en un año o en cinco… no sé, peor lo que si se es que cuando regrese a Narnia, será en el tiempo de Aslan decida y sea su voluntad._

 _Con amor_

 _Eustace_

 _PD: Ahora que volví de Narnia me di cuenta que no sé nada sobre campismo o algo sobre caza. ¿No tienes algún libro o alguna experiencia tuya donde hayas acampado en lugar fríos?_

Edmund volvió a ver el cuadro del león y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

–Gracias

Aslan le había hablado, no de la forma que él pensaba que sería, pero se dio cuenta que incluso en nuestro mundo Aslan no lo había abandonado.

Sin lugar a duda todo era obra de Aslan.

Fin

 _ **Bueno, este es el final. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo me costó trabajo terminarlo, porque no sabía que rumbo darle. Edmund es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por lo tanto, quería darle una buena interpretación. No sabía cómo terminar el capítulo y por eso lo dejé incluso varias semanas, hasta que recientemente volví a leer "La silla de Plata" y me dio varias ideas para terminarlo.**_

 _ **Los nombres de los compañeros de Edmund los invente. Quise que se viera la cercanía que tienen los amigos de Narnia a pesar de la distancia. También quise poner como Susan va dejando de creer poco a poco en Narnia. Sobre todo quise poner la desesperación que siente Edmund a no regresar a Narnia, siento que fue diferente para Peter saber que no volvería a Narnia, porque en el libro del "Principe Caspian" él dice que ya lo había asimilado, por el contrario de Edmund, que sentí que le costó más trabajo asimilar las cosas.**_

 _ **Lizzy: Gracias por apoyarme desde el principio y hasta al final de esta pequeña historia. Espero que te haya gustado el final :D**_

 _ **The Mystery Girl 245: Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado mi historia. A mí también me encanta Narnia desde muy pequeña. Creo que he leído los libros más de cien veces. Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo. Saludos y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los demás por sus follow. Gracias también a los lectores anónimos. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**_


End file.
